


Live a Little, Love a Little

by bayoublackjack



Series: Stars & Stripes Forever [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Martha Jones, Relationship Advice, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha's got Steve on the brain, so she turns to her big sister Tish for advice and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little, Love a Little

Martha needed to concentrate.  There was work to be done and she didn’t have the time to be daydreaming about snogging Steve in the lift.  And yet there she was sitting at her desk and staring at his file like an obsessed schoolgirl.  She huffed in frustration and slammed the file closed.

There were several reasons why whatever this thing was that was developing between them wouldn’t work.  The most important of which was the fact that they worked together and office romances were usually complicated.  Then there was the joint venture to consider.  Sooner or later, UNIT and S.H.I.E.L.D. would be parting ways and Martha would have to go back to New York.  The distance between Washington D.C. and New York City wasn’t insurmountable, but they were already having a hard enough time seeing each other now.  Was there a point to starting something if she already knew work and distance would come between them?

Martha needed someone to talk to about this.  The only problem was that she had no idea who to talk to about it with.  The majority of her UNIT workmates were currently stationed in other cities and would be hard to track down.  And as nice as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could be, Martha hadn’t developed a close enough relationship with anyone to have that sort of conversation yet.  Well, there was Steve.  She had a feeling that she could talk to him about anything.  But before they had that conversation, Martha needed to sort her own thoughts on the subject.

Ideally, she could chat with one of her friends from outside of work, but the downside of working for a secret government agency was that she had to keep things confidential.  With the exception of her family and a handful of people she met during her time with UNIT and the Doctor, no one knew what she _actually_ did for a living.

When in doubt, there was one person Martha could always turn to in her time of need and that was her big sister.  Martha dialed Tish’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hello?” Tish answered groggily.

“Tish?  Are you busy?”

“Busy?”  Tish scoffed.  “Martha, it’s half ten on a Wednesday night and I have work in the morning.”

“Oh God, Tish!  I’m so sorry.”  Martha glanced at her watch.  “I didn’t even think to check the time before I rang.”

“It’s fine.”  Tish sighed.  “I’m up now.”

“Well, if you can spare the time, I definitely could use the advice.”

Tish yawned.  “You’re asking _me_ for advice?  Am I still dreaming?”

“I’ve asked for your advice before.”

“Yea, for things like style tips and chatting about blokes and…OH MY GOD!”  Tish was fully awake now.  “This is about a bloke, isn’t it?”

Martha sighed.  “If you must know, yes, there is a man who I kinda sorta fancy…a bit.”

“Listen to you, you bloody liar.  You wouldn’t be ringing me for someone you just ‘kinda sorta fancy a bit,’” Tish reasoned.  “So spill.  Who is he?  Is he American?”

‘Not just any American, Captain bloody America,’ Martha thought to herself, but she couldn’t tell her sister that.  Tish and the rest of Martha’s family knew all about her ties to UNIT and they were well aware of the reason she was currently living in Washington D.C., but now that S.H.I.E.L.D. was involved, she was strictly forbidden from divulging certain details.  So she had to keep things vague.  “Yes, he’s American.”

“Is it one of them?”

“Is what one of whom?”

“The bloke that’s done your head in?  Is he an Avenger?”

So much for subtlety.  “How did you go from ‘is he American’ to ‘is he an Avenger?’”

“Because I have eyes,” Tish replied.  “They were all over the papers after the Battle of New York.  UNIT is cleaning up that mess, right?  So you’ve probably seen them in person and personalities aside, you always manage pulled hot guys.”

“The men I’ve fancied have had perfectly fine personalities,” Martha argued.

“Is it Thor?”

“Seriously?”

“Oh my hunky Norse god it’s him, isn’t it?”  Tish gasped.  “Who am I kidding?  Oh course it is!  He’s right up your alley, you alien loving slag.”

Martha rolled her eyes.  “First of all, it takes a slag to know one.”

“At least I’ll admit it,” Tish sang back.

“Secondly, Thor isn’t even an alien.  Asgard is a different dimension not a different planet.”

Tish scoffed.  “It might as well be the same thing.  Besides, he’s gorgeous and he swings a big hammer,” she pointed out suggestively.  “What more do I need to know?”

“Well there is the fact that, I can’t be dating Thor because I’ve never actually _met_ Thor,” Martha informed her sister.  “And even if I had, from what I hear, he has his eye on a different doctor.”

“Fine maybe not Thor, but they’re all pretty fit.  Even the redhead and I don’t even swing that way.”

“I’ll tell Natasha you think so,” Martha retorted then groaned softly.  That was more information that she should have shared.  The only consolation was that Natasha Romanoff wasn’t her real name.  “Forget you heard that name.”

“Ugh, even her name is hot.”

“Yes, she is extremely attractive, but I don’t fancy her.”

“Is it Tony Stark?  _Please_ tell you’re dating Tony Stark.  If not, can I have his number?” Tish requested.  “I’m not a gold digger or anything, but the man is richer than the Queen.”

“I haven’t met Tony Stark either.  I mean not officially, but there is a party coming up that he’s hosting.  It’s a work thing.  A Christmas do.”

“You _have_ to go.”

Martha exhaled sharply and massaged her temple with her free hand.  “Tish, I’m not helping you pull a millionaire.”

“Tony Stark’s a billionaire,” Tish corrected.  “But I don’t want to date him.  I mean I would definitely shag him without a second thought,” she admitted.

“Of course you would.”

“Shagability aside, I want to work for him.  If anyone could use a good PR person, it’s Tony Stark, but that’s not what I meant, Martha.”

“What _do_ you mean then?”

“I meant you should go to the party and have some fun for once in your life.  You worry too much and you work too much.  Have you even taken time to yourself since you and Tom split up?”

“I take time for myself,” Martha insisted.

“Not nearly enough.  You need to get out more.  Let loose.  Shag an Avenger and then ring me with the all sordid details.”

“If I was shagging an Avenger, you’d probably be the last person I told.  With that gob of yours, it’d be in the Daily Mail by the next morning.”

“Oi!  I can keep a secret,” Tish protested.

“Yea?  So can I,” Martha retorted with a laugh.

“Whatever.  Still, wouldn’t you rather tell me before mum?” Tish challenged.

“Oh God…mum.”

“Exactly!” Tish replied.  “It’s not the green bloke, is it?  Imagine him going a few rounds with mum.  I’m not even sure who’d win out.”

“I’m not dating him.”

“You know, I think I could look pass him being all green and cross if he was a decent bloke underneath.  I mean I’ve dated worse.”

Martha shrugged.  “I don’t know him all that well.  He does seem nice though.  He’s quiet and he likes to keep to himself.  He spends a lot of time in his lab.”

“Another science geek?  Ugh, should’ve known.  That’s _definitely_ your type.”

“You do realize that Tony Stark is basically a science geek, don’t you?”

“Yea, but he’s hot, rich and a potential employer.  So _he_ gets a pass.”

“You know I rang for your help, but so far all we’ve established is that you’d shag two-thirds of the Avengers.”

“Two-thirds?  Who did I miss?  Wait.  The archer, yea?  If he can hit his target in the bedroom, then it’s definitely something to consider.”

Martha laughed.  “I won’t be telling him that.”  She paused before speaking again.  “What about Captain America?”

“Eh,” Tish responded.  “I mean _Captain America_?  It’s such an American thing to call yourself, don’t you think?  Can you imagine a bloke dressed in the Union Flag calling himself, Captain Britain?”

“I’m not at liberty to say,” Martha answered.

Tish gasped.  “Shit?  Seriously?”

“So you’d shag the others, but Captain America is too patriotic?” Martha asked, getting her back on topic.

“Oh I’d definitely shag him,” Tish insisted.  “Have you seen his bum?  Phwoar!”

“I haven’t noticed.”

“Seriously, Google ‘Captain America’s arse.’  You will _not_ be sorry.”

“Right, I think it’s time for you to go back to sleep now,” Martha told her.

“Fine, but can I say one more thing?”

Martha sighed.  “Could I stop you?”

“No,” Tish answered quickly before continuing.  “You’re a good judge of character, Martha.  So if you fancy this mystery man, then he’s probably the real deal.  You deserve to be happy.  So don’t let your breakup with Tom or whatever bullshit reason you’ve concocted keep you from your happy ending.  Go to the party.  And wear that sexy green dress I talked you into buying the last time I was in New York.  You wear that and a pair of heels, then you’ll have Jolly Green or whoever he is eating out the palm of your hand.”

Martha laughed softly.  “Thanks, Tish.  I love you.”

“I love you too, little sis.”

Martha tucked her mobile back into her pocket and stared at the closed file.  Tish was right.  Martha shouldn’t give up on Steve before they even tried.  The only question she had now was if she had time to find the perfect pair of heels to go with that green dress of hers before the party.


End file.
